x13-Camp of no return
by jarebearsgirl
Summary: This story is about the x-files meet Jason from Friday the 13th. PG13 for some language.
1. Default Chapter

Title: X-13: Camp of no return (X-files/Friday the 13th crossover)  
  
Author: Stephanie  
  
Date: 2001-Sep  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Scully, Mulder, Doggett or the X-Files. No profit is being made off them. They belong to Chris Carter, 1013, FOX, and the actors and actresses who portray them. Jason is from Friday the 13th. All others belong to me.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for some language.  
  
Summary: The guys go out to investigate a drug bust and end up fighting for their lives when they meet Jason.  
  
Archive: If you actually want my humble fanfic, let me know you do at w_mulder_scully@hotmail.com  
  
Feedback: PLEASE! Here at the site or at w_mulder_scully@hotmail.com  
  
Please put fanfic in subject line thanks  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a little before seven on a warm July morning. The bright orange sun broke in rays through the trees of the schoolyard. Ms. Monroe stepped out of her car and headed for the red brick building. She didn't want to be subbing on such a nice day but she was the only one that the principal was able to contact on such short notice. Summer school was not her favorite time to sub. Bells rang out from the church tower.  
  
  
  
"Time to go." She sighed as she pushed the doors. The kids in her class were  
  
  
  
wound up.  
  
  
  
"Settle down class." She pleaded.  
  
  
  
"Do we have to Ms. Monroe?" questioned Ronnie, the only black student in the whole class.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, our camping trip is this afternoon. Well, it was supposed to be."  
  
  
  
Miguel expressed as he took a seat in the front row. "But…"  
  
  
  
"But what?" asked Monroe.  
  
  
  
"We can't go without at least two chaperones." Megan whined. Monroe had never seen six long faces staring down at her all at once before. I can't let them down now. This is the part of summer school they look forward to every year, their trip to camp for the weekend. "Well," she smiled at them. "I might have away we can go!"  
  
  
  
"Wow! Really." Tommy yelled out in joy and her green eyes lit up.  
  
  
  
"We'll see, but now we have work to do."  
  
  
  
"Let's get to work guys." Shouted Marry.  
  
  
  
"Great idea." Stated Phil as he opened his blue cowboys' notebook.  
  
  
  
"Turn to page 7 class." Monroe responded.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
At the FBI building a boring meeting was in session. Scully shuffled in her hard  
  
  
  
wooden chair. She turned to look at AD Skinner who was twiddling his thumbs. Without turning his head he looked her direction, "Sorry I can't help."  
  
  
  
She sighed "I know. It's just…"  
  
  
  
"Boring, I know." Doggett who was sitting on the other side of Skinner put his fingers over his lips. "Shhh. Guys." Skinner just smiled at him. Reyes was watching Doggett the whole time, which made him feel uncompterible but he had no choice they had assigned seats in their meetings. Well at least we are in the back where we can get away with the silly things we do. Doggett said to himself. Mulder sitting next to Scully was staring into space. He was definitely not paying an attention to anyone. He was dreaming about being in Scully's arms, holding her tight while they danced around his apartment. Fowley and Krycek were holding hands the whole time, smiling at each other,which meant they were thinking dirty thoughts. Reyes glanced at the wall clock. Finally the meeting was almost over. I can't take it any longer. I have to get to the mall. When the doors were opened all agents flew in different directions.  
  
  
  
"I really need a vacation bad. I haven't had one in years." Commented Skinner as he poured coffee for agents Reyes and Doggett who where now sitting at the table in the lounge.  
  
  
  
"You telling us." Stated Krycek who showed up with Fowley on his arm.  
  
  
  
"We all do." She responded.  
  
  
  
"That sounds great." Scully appeared behind them.  
  
  
  
"Great idea agents!" a scurf voice rang out which made all of them turn  
  
  
  
towards the door.There stood Kersh with an envelope in his hands. "I have the  
  
  
  
perfect assignment for you guys." He looked around the lounge room. "Where's agent Mulder?"  
  
  
  
"Behind you sir." Mulder stepped up and made his way to the coffee machine.  
  
  
  
"What kind of case?" asked Skinner who hated to answer to the new director  
  
  
  
Kersh.  
  
  
  
"There's an old abounded campsite. I want you to raid it. Big drug dealings  
  
  
  
have been going on out there. I want all seven of you agents to go out there and  
  
  
  
campout. See what's been happening. You agents will have to work together on this one."  
  
  
  
"But.." Reyes looked over at Krycek who had an evil grin on his face.  
  
  
  
"That's an order! You will leave by van this afternoon." Kersh turn around  
  
  
  
and out of site.  
  
  
  
"Well it could be worse." Doggett said, who knows why though he didn't.  
  
  
  
"There goes my weekend." Scully shot back as she left the lounge. Mulder  
  
  
  
walked out behind her. "I hate how Kersh just drops bombs on us like that."  
  
  
  
"You're telling me." As she stepped into the office in the basement, "I have  
  
  
  
to find a babysitter and fast." She turned and faced Mulder. "But who?" He snapped his fingers.  
  
  
  
"I've got it."  
  
  
  
"Who?" Scully questioned his glare. "Oh, no Mulder," she shook her head,  
  
  
  
"Not the LGM."  
  
  
  
"Why not?"  
  
  
  
"Well," Scully had to think of why she was going to turn them down. She really didn't trust them that much. "Are they suitable?"  
  
  
  
"Scully it's only for a few days. What could happen?"  
  
  
  
"With those guys anything." She sat down at his desk "But what other choice do I have?" She sighed and picked up the phone. "Mulder, this will be the first time I left him alone for the night."  
  
  
  
"He will be fine." Mulder smiled. "He's a tough baby."  
  
  
  
In the basement of the Lone Gunmen's office Frohike and Langly were playing  
  
  
  
video games while Byers typed on a computer. When the phone rang, they argued who would answer it. Frohike and Langly did not want to pause their game and Byers did not want to get up. Byers got so fed up with the ringing sound of the phone that he answered it.  
  
  
  
"Hello, Byers speaking."  
  
  
  
"Hey Byers,"  
  
  
  
"Agent Scully, good to hear from you." With a heartbeat after saying that Frohike  
  
  
  
was standing right next to Byers. "Put her on speaker phone, put her on speaker  
  
  
  
phone." He whined. 


	2. x13- chapter 2

"Ok, ok."  
"Ok, ok what?" Scully answered back.  
"Frohike wants me to put you on speaker phone so he can hear your   
voice."  
"Sure." Scully heard the click. "Anyway, I want to ask you guys for a   
favor."  
"Anything for you Agent Scully." Frohike stated.  
"I need you guys to babysit for me. It's for the weekend. I have to go   
out   
of town." That made Langly turn all the way around on the couch.  
"We would be honored to Agent Scully." Byers answered. Scully sighed.   
Mulder   
just stood there watching her expressions. "When can we pick him up?"  
"This afternoon I guess around one."  
"We'll be there."  
"Thanks." She placed the phone back down. Mulder couldn't help but burst   
out   
laughing. Scully took the pen that was on the desk and threw it at him.  
"What's so funny Mulder?"  
"It's just the way Frohike said ' anything for you Scully.'" He laughed   
again.  
"Why is that funny?" she gave him a sharp look. He lowered his head.  
"Hey guys, I'm going out to the mall area does anyone need anything   
while   
I'm out that way?" Reyes inquired in her friendly mood.  
"No!" both Mulder and Scully answered at the same time.  
"You two do think a lot alike. Okay, see ya." Reyes walked out of the   
building.   
  
Monroe walked down the hall towards the teacher's lounge. Her high heels clicking   
on the tiles as she walked. Bono opened the door almost hitting her in the face.  
"Oh, sorry Ms…?"  
"Monroe." She extended her hand.  
"Mr. Bono, the driver of the van that goes up to Crystal Lake Camp   
today."   
He shook his head; "I hate to go up there though. Every year something bad   
happens."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, the last two years our vans went up there and broke down. It's   
believed to be haunted but I don't believe that garbage. Are you one of the   
chaperons this year?"  
"I guess." She smiled at him.  
"Good the kids can go this year. Janny is the other chaperone." He said   
as he left the lounge. "I'll see you this afternoon then." The lounge door closed   
with a bang. Monroe got some coffee and sat down at the table to make a list of   
things to bring on the trip. Ms. Janny walked in. "Bono said we can go."  
"Yes,"  
"Well, don't plan on it being any fun. I hate camp and loud screaming   
kids." Janny picked up the list of kids going and left.  
  
  
There was a knock on Scully's apartment door. She looked out the peephole,   
outside the door Langly and Forhike were making faces at the peephole. Scully   
smiled at the two fools, still making faces when she opened the door.   
"Come on in." She headed to the back bedroom; "We are almost ready. I   
hate to leave my baby alone," she sighed.  
"He's not alone. He's with us Agent Scully. He will be in good hands."   
Byers tried to reassure her.  
"I know but it's just…."  
"Scary," Langly finished her sentence.   
"Yeah," she came back into the den carrying her son. His little head   
snapped around to see the new strangers. "I know he will be in good hands."   
She handed William to Byers. William took hold of the back of Byers hair and   
held it tight. Frohike got jealous as usual. Langly and Frohike carried William's   
things. William looked back at Scully. She let tears drip down her face. "I'll be   
back sweetie. Real soon." The baby just stared back with his eyes fixed on her.   
Even as the Lone Gunmen left William stared at his mommy. She waved good-bye and   
Byers closed the door. Scully started to fill empty inside. She gathered her   
overnight bag and was about to open the door when there was another knock.  
"Mulder!?" She sounded shocked that he stopped by.  
"I came by to see if you were ready." He said. He looked down at Scully   
and noticed that her eyes were still red. "LGM have already picked up William   
haven't they?"  
"Yes," she grabbed Mulder and burst into tears. Just then footsteps came  
up be hind them. The footsteps slowly came to a halt. Scully looked up. Doggett   
was standing in the hallway watching them.   
"Sorry," he called.  
"No, it's ok. I was just about to leave." She responded as she moved back   
from Mulder and got the rest of her things.  
"Are you sure you want to do this Scully?" Doggett had concern in his   
voice.  
"Yes," as she passed Mulder heading towards Doggett. She handed him her   
stuff and then turned to face Mulder "Thanks, Mulder." Doggett turned and gave   
Mulder a look. He just shrugged back and followed the two out the door.   
  
The kids pulled the blinds back to look out the window of the school.   
"Settle down class." Ms. Monroe called.  
"We are waiting for the van to get here." Phil stated as he faced her.  
"I hope that Mr. Bono gets here soon. It's a long trip up there." Megan   
complained.  
"I'm ready for anything." Marry responded.  
"We should arrive at camp by 5 if everything goes right." Miguel answered.  
"Why wouldn't it?" questioned Phil.  
"Last year they broke down remember?" Tommy inquired.  
"Oh yeah, I forgot." For a few minutes there was silence.  
"The van is here! The van is here," screamed Ronnie. All the kids ran   
towards the door. The van stopped in front of the steps. The students walked   
outside and noticed that the van was full of people.   
"It's got bunch of parents in it." Miguel complained.  
"Great." Phil responded as he picked up his stuff.  
"Don't worry guys we still can have a good time." Bono climbed out to   
meet with the chaperones. "Great I see you guys are ready to go." None of the   
kids answered him. "In the back. You guys get to ride in the back." None of the   
kids moved from where they were standing. Bono went and opened the back of the van. 


	3. x13- chapter 3

"What's with the adults?" asked Ronnie.  
"FBI. Now if you coming hop in the back."  
"Why is the FBI riding with us?" Megan asked as she placed her things in   
the van.  
"They are doing some investigation up at the camp; not sure what kind.   
I was asked to pick them up and that's what I did."  
"Cool the FBI." Miguel stated as he leaned over the seat to meet them. "Hey,"  
"Hey there, I'm Special Agent Doggett and this is special agents Scully   
and Mulder." Miguel shook all their hands.   
"What's yalls business here at camp?"  
"An investigation of the campsite. To me, it's a boring assignment."   
Doggett responded.  
"Hey Miguel, I'm special agent Reyes." She extended her hand but he ignored   
her.  
"Is your job always boring?"  
"No, we do fun stuff too but this is not one of them."  
"Yeah, kid that sums this trip up for me too." Mulder added. They road and   
road and just for a change they road some more. It was past five now, the sun low   
in the sky. It looked as if they were going to drive right into it. Only a few more   
hours of light left. They had better get to camp before dark. Bono felt a little   
queasy and looked drained.   
"Are you alright?" asked Janny when she looked over at him.  
"Yeah, there's nothing to be worried about. I fine. We should be there soon."   
"Great." She said as she leaned her back against the armrest and stared out   
the window watching the side of the highway. She yawned and shut her eyes. Next   
thing that happened shocked all of them. Bono leaned forward and fell on the horn,   
which had woken Krycek from his nap; he sat up, shook his head and rubbed his face   
with both hands. He saw nothing but headlights coming straight for them. He suddenly   
jumped up and jammed his foot against the brake swerving the van to the right out   
of the way. Skidding it towards the side of the road so sharply that everyone in   
the van was thrown wildly. He jerked the van to a halt over on the weedy shoulder  
of the highway. It was a moment before any one would say anything at all.   
Finally after shaking off the fear Janny asked, "What the hell was that for?"   
"Boy, I guess you really had to go to the bathroom bad, huh Krycek?" joked   
Doggett who was still half-asleep. Everyone in the van laughed at the joke.   
"What?" asked Krycek still trying to get the memory of the lights out of   
his head. "No, I just saved out lives. I think the driver's," he placed his hand   
on the Bono and then turned towards the back seats where the agents were sitting.   
"He's dead." Silence fell over the van once more. Krycek banded the door open,   
hitting it hard with his shoulder.   
"Where are you going?" Doggett demanded. However, Krycek did not look back   
at him.   
"Hey," Janny called out. Krycek just pointed with his head. Doggett got the  
idea that Krycek wanted to see him outside the van. He opened the door to follow.   
The road was now deserted: no cars, no houses, not even any people. The air was   
getting sticky as the night began to come.  
"What was that all about?" Doggett started as he went around to where   
Krycek was.   
"What? The man's dead. I heard the horn and saw lights that I thought   
were coming towards us but now they are just…."  
"Disappeared?" Doggett said in disbelieve.  
"Yeah, something like that. Do you see them now?" Doggett looked down   
both sides of the road. "Well, no I don't." Krycek dragged the body over to   
the side of the road near front of the van and dropped it. Then he opened the   
door to the driver's side.  
"What are you doing? We can't just leave him here?"   
Closing the door somewhat Krycek turned towards Doggett.   
"We have to leave him here because it would look bad if we, FBI   
agents had a dead body   
in the van if we get pulled over." He pointed to the green sign that said   
Crystal Springs   
25 miles. Doggett shook his head.  
"I don't understand, help me out."   
"We have to be check out before we enter the camp. What if they saw   
the dead man, then   
what? We would all be charged with murder."  
"You got a point." Krycek opened the door and climbed in. "Is everyone   
alright?" he asked.   
"Yeah," everyone said back. Krycek had one hand out the window to keep  
his cigarette   
smoke away from Scully, who kept complaining about it. Krycek drove fifteen miles   
and never saw   
another sign. On the side of the road, not very visible in the dark was a beaten,   
old sign said   
Camp this way. It was pointing to a dirt road in the middle of the woods.   
"I think we are close to the campgrounds now." Krycek called in his loud   
voice to   
wake everyone up.   
"Great." Skinner replied. Through the open window Reyes could smell that   
clean pine   
smell that they always tried to imitate when they made bathroom disinfectants.   
It was the   
cleanest smell she knew. All of the occupants of the van were now starting to   
wake up when   
Krycek slammed on the breaks again.   
"Noooo." Came screams in the back. Then van slid in some wet mud and   
hit a tree.   
The engine just died.   
"Great now what?" questioned Megan. Doggett and Krycek got out of the   
van to see how much damage was done. Krycek kicked the tire of the van.   
"Look at this Doggett how am I, we going to fix this out in the middle of nowhere."   
Doggett did not know what to say the damage was really massive. Smoke came from   
thehood of the van. Krycek looked down the road. There was a clearing in the woods.   
It looked like some short of field. On the other side were just the woods. I think   
we better split up and find some help. He said to himself. Krycek looked over at   
Doggett. "You take agents Scully, Mulder, Reyes and three of the teenagers that way,"   
he points to his left towards some woods, "for help. I'll take AD Skinner, Agent   
Fowley, Ms. Monroe and the other three this way." He points to his right to an open   
field. We will cover more ground that way. We'll meet back at the van in a few hours."   
Doggett just had to take it on blind faith that Krycek was doing the right decision   
by separating them into two groups.   
"Yeah," was the only word that Doggett thought of at that moment. Krycek   
and Doggett got back to the van and explained what was happening.  
"This is stupid Agent Doggett, we would be better off if we just stayed   
here and camped without anyone knowing." Whined, some teenager in the back of the   
van. 


	4. chapter 4

"Yeah Mr., We came out here for a good time and that is what we are   
going to get. We don't need some bossy FBI agent telling us what to do." Ronnie   
opened the back of the van, which made the emergency lights and alarms flash and   
jumped out. "Come on guys lets go." All six teenagers got out and took off running  
towards the field with out looking back.  
"Now what?" questioned Fowley. The agents got out of the van and looked   
at each other.  
"Let's split up anyway. Who needs some teenager brats anyway." Krycek   
yelled. "I don't care if I ever see them again."  
"Well," started Doggett but was cut off.  
"Are you coming? The faster we get this done the more we can relax."   
Mulder called from behind Doggett.  
"Mulder's right we might as well look around. No harm in that right?"   
Monroe said. She was wishing she could go with Doggett though. She smiled at him.   
He felt a weird feeling of creepiness inside him. Scully stood by the van and   
hesitated.   
"What's wrong Scully?" Mulder asked as he walked up to her.   
"Oh, nothing." She responded and collected her things from the van.  
Mulder knew that she was lying to him.   
"We're coming." He faces back towards Scully. "Come on Scully I wont leave you   
alone." He held out his hand. She just walks right past him to catch up with the   
others.  
  
Krycek, Agent Fowely, AD Skinner and Ms. Monroe left towards the open fields.   
The field was muddy from the sprinklers going off. The agents got all wet crossing  
the field and ended up finding nothing.   
"Now where?" asked Monroe, "There's nothing out here."  
"Well," Krycek stood looking around, "Woods, woods, and cabins."  
"Why don't we check out the cabins first I bet there will be someone in them."   
Stated Skinner.  
"Good thinking, that's where I want to go." Fowley remarked as she headed that way.   
She didn't even ask any of them.   
"I'm going with her," Skinner called out. "You two go that away. The others might   
have better luck then we are."   
"Will do boss." Krycek said as he took Monroe's hand and went towards the woods.   
  
Janny decided that it would be better to stay in the van then to go into the woods.   
"I want to be safe and the best place for that is in the van." She said, as   
she leaned back in the front seat and shut her eyes. "Now for some peace and quit,   
no more of those brats or those FBI agents to worry about. I never understood why   
I even signed up for the trip if I hate it so." Outside the van a man in a hockey   
mask was watching her the whole time waiting to make is move. He slowly went right   
up to the van's window and peered in. Janny was fast asleep. "Yes, a sleeper that   
will not wake to see another day." He said in a gruff voice. Janny was startled by   
something outside, she woke, and peered into the darkness. Jason had to duck so he   
would not get caught. She just shook her head and fell back asleep. Jason reappears   
and then decides that it is time to finish this job. "The consolers first, then the   
FBI agents, then lastly thekids will die." He crept around the van towards the back.   
The door handle slowly went down as he opened the back door. "HeHe He He."   
Jason chuckled. Janny moved some. Jason had to be real still but wanted to get away   
before he was caught. "I'm back." he said as he crawled on all fours towards the front   
of the van. He pointed the machete at the back of the seat where Janny was seating said  
"This is payback," and stabs the knife in and out of the seat several times.   
There was only a little whisper from Janny and she fell forward. Blood poured from the   
back seat and over the armrest. Carpet of the van was stained as well. The body of   
Janny looked like she was just bent over. "One down and thirteen to go. My work is   
never done." Jason leaving the door wide open, jumps out of the van and rips open the   
carpet in the back. He finds a tire iron and walks into the woods.  
  
  
All four agents went into the cabin to decide on what to do next. Doggett went   
to the bed and sat down. Reyes got this idea in her head that she might actually get time   
alone with Doggett. How to get rid of Mulder and Scully? She questioned to herself. Reyes   
gave Mulder and Scully a look that told them to let Doggett and her be alone. She turned   
towards Doggett and winked that had an evil grin with it.  
"I think that's our clue to leave them to themselves." Mulder looks over at Scully. She   
shrugged, she could tell that Doggett didn't want to be let alone with Reyes. "We better   
go Scully. They will be fine. We are all adults here. Not to worry so much." She looked   
back at Doggett, he gave her a worried, terrified look she had never seen in his eyes   
before. It was just like her baby this morning, one that was about to part from his parents   
for the first time. She felt bad for him. She knew that feeling must be horrible. She   
wondered how her own baby was doing over at the LGM's house.  
"Scully, come on."  
"But," Scully pleaded. Mulder took her by the arm and dragged her towards the   
door of the cabin. "It's for the best. They will be fine I tell, ya. Let's let them do   
what they need to do." Mulder turned, waved at Doggett and gave him a thumbs up. Doggett   
just grinned back at the two of them.   
"Why don't we go to the other cabin and talk?" Mulder ask Scully truthfully.   
Scully didn't by it though. She knew that Mulder had other intentions up his sleeve.   
What is he planning for me? Scully didn't want to even think about it. She walked to   
the other cabin, and placed her stuff down. Mulder plopped down on the bed. He patted   
the bed with his hand. He wanted her to sit with him. I think I'll leave him alone.   
I don't want to get into things with him she thought to herself.  
"I don't think so Mulder, not now." She gives him an annoyed look. "I think   
I'll go looking for the main lodge." He gave her a confused look.   
"All I want….." She cut him off in mid sentence.   
"Nothing Mulder. I'm leaving." She walked towards the door.  
"But…" He pleaded. She turned to face him.  
"Don't even think about following me. Got it!"  
"Yeah, sure." 


	5. chapter 5

"Good!" She walked out and slammed the door behind her. What was that all   
about? Mulder wondered to himself. Did Reyes tell her something on the way   
up here? Why is she being in such a bad mood? What did I do? He questioned.   
  
Monroe and Krycek took a dirt trail in the woods. Monroe was a few feet   
behind Krycek. Monroe hears footsteps in front of them. Standing before   
Krycek was, what seemed to be a tall muscular football player type of teen   
with a hockey mask on. He was carrying a bloody tire iron. When seeing that   
Monroe takes off running towards the woods leaving Krycek just standing   
there in fear. Krycek's heart stood still for a second, for that one   
instant, his mind was telling him that the impossible was true. All those   
horror stories that his father told from his past actually happened. His   
father grew up at Crystal Lake and saw the drowning. He told his son that   
the body of Jason was never found and many people went looking for it.   
There were also stories told by survivors that he comes out each year and   
kills victims wearing a hockey mask to hide his terrorified face. He warned   
his son never to go there. Was this true? Was this Jason standing in front   
of him now! A second later, Krycek realized what he believed to be the truth.   
There was no way that Jason could come back to life from the depths of this   
lake and kill people. He saw this as a crazy nut playing out the role of   
Jason as a sick joke to scare his friends. The muscular teen raised his   
right arm high, as if to solute like a fellow solider. Krycek saluted him   
back. Then the kid beat Krycek over the head with the tire iron. Bashing his   
skull in a few times. Krycek went down to the ground. Blood was everywhere,   
not just in the grass. There was more blood, brains and guts spattered all   
over Jason's cloths then you would see on a butcher's apron. He just giggled   
wildly at the site of the dead body and his handy work. Heeeee-  
  
"Why do you have to make a big deal out of this?" Reyes called to   
Doggett who was getting mad at her.  
"I didn't want to split up. We have a better chance to find help if   
we stay together. The woods are not safe in the middle of the night." Reyes   
knew that he was right but she felt that the others could take care of   
themselves. Nothing could go wrong out in the middle of nowhere.  
"I know but…"  
"No buts, I want to get out of here. This is not my idea of a good   
time. We have one driver dead and six missing kids- even the eight of us   
agents are out here all alone." He reached in his bag and got his flashlight.   
"I'm going out to find help."  
"I don't want to go out there. It's raining." She pleaded, Doggett   
didn't want to hear it. He was already out the door, before she could finish.   
She sighed and went out the door after him.  
  
Mulder went though Scully's things. He found what he was looking for her   
flashlight. "I can't let her go alone in the dark. That's not right, we are   
partners." He walked over to see Doggett and Reyes. He wanted to tell them   
that Scully went out alone. He knocked on the door and then opened it.   
There was no one inside. "Great now they are gone too. I guess I will have   
to go looking for them." He walked out into the dark rain. He switched on   
his flashlight. The ground was quickly getting soaked. The trail was muddy   
and he knew he had to find his friends fast. He remembered the old stories   
about people lost in the woods; that they never returned.  
  
Skinner and Fowley got to the cabins and there was no one.  
"This place looks dead." Fowley stated.  
"Yeah, it does. Where are all the people?"  
"Well," she thought. "I'm not sure that I want to stay around here   
to long."  
"Me neither." They both looked at each other and decided that they   
should split up and go look for the others. Skinner walked though the woods  
looking while Fowley went down another trail. Skinner came across the dead  
body of a man. When Skinner went closer to the man's body he realized that   
it was Krycek. Blood was bubbling out from the trader's caved-in skull, dark   
red blood mixed with clots of gray-white brains were splattered all over the   
place. It was on the grass, leaves and even the trees around the body. Skinner   
felt like vomiting all over but before he could, more pain shot through his   
right leg as it was being cut open. Skinner fell on top of Krycek. He turned his   
head to the side just enough to see Jason left the machete over his head. Skinner   
closed his eyes. If he was going to die this way he didn't want to see it. Jason   
stopped what he was doing when he heard laughter coming from the woods near the   
lodge. He took off running. "No one is going to have any fun but me." The man in   
the mask yelled out. Skinner slid his body across Krycek's bloody body and   
towards the cabins near the lake. He heard screaming of kids. He made it to the   
back of one on the cabins. "Now where." He looked around franticly. He noticed   
that a bottom piece of the cabin was rotted away. He snapped his fingers and   
wiggled his way under the cabin just in time to see Jason walk by with a girl's   
head in his hands. I think I'll stay here for little while. Jason will not to   
think to look under here. He took off his shirt and wrapped it around his bleeding   
leg. "I hope some one finds me soon or I may not make it."  
  
The rain had let up some. Reyes tried to follow Doggett, but he must have   
really booked it out of there. She saw no sign of him. Reyes stumbled along   
the dirt trail that lead through the woods, tripping over a root here and a   
rock there. It was pitch black and the only light that Reyes had to see by   
was the moon. As she walked alone in the woods, vines and branches kept slapping   
her in the face, almost as if they had a mind of their own. It was like they wanted   
to keep her from getting to her friends.   
  
Ever since Mulder and Scully left Doggett alone with her in the cabin, Doggett   
had acted so moody towards her. She knew that this was all her fault that they were   
looking for each other. Scully tried to tell her to use her head more and not just   
follow her impulses but did she listen. No. Now she was lost in the middle of the   
woods all alone. Reyes stopped to listen, hoping that she would hear someone in   
front of her. But there was nothing. Only silence.   
All at once, she felt a panic inside her of losing him forever. What awful,   
scary beast, are lurking out in these woods at night. They might want to tear me   
into pieces. That got her thinking that maybe she would be better off to stay in   
the cabin. She turned around and started to run back to the cabins. Running as   
fast as she could with so many trees in her way. 


	6. chapter 6

She was hoping that the other agents would be waiting on her there with some   
help. She didn't want to be alone for another minute. There where birds   
squawking a head of her. "Now what?" she thought. "I have to get back.   
That's the only place I will be safe." She bolted up the stairs to the   
door of the black cabin. "Safe at last." She opened the door and stared in. No one.   
  
Monroe ran though the woods as fast as her legs would carry her.   
  
"Now, there's a murder on the lose. I got to get out of her and help   
the others before someone else gets killed." She found the backside of an old   
large abandoned building. "I should find someone somewhere." She walked up the  
door and opened it. She found some lockers and shower room. "This is a gym. I   
would guess." She walked out to a door that led to an indoor pool. "Wow!" She   
exclaimed as she opened the door. The room smelled like wet dogs but she thought   
she might go for a swim. "I'm already wet from the sprinklers what's a little   
more water on me." She took off her socks and shoes; placed them near the door   
and went to the diving board. She tested the water to see how cold it was. To her   
it was warm so she decided to take a swim.  
  
  
Sitting in the cabin all alone made Reyes think out loud.  
"I have to find them. What if they need me? I wonder where all the kids   
went to?" She made the discition that she didn't want to too be alone another   
minute. Alone, a word that, Reyes didn't like, not now when they were lost in   
the middle of the woods. She got up enough courage to go to the door. She slowly   
turned the knob. A gust of wind blew past her making an eerie sound like ghost   
talking. "I've got to get out of here and fast!" She bolted into a run and headed   
for the woods. She took the wrong trail and ended up finding an abandoned farm   
barn. In the darkness she heard pigs squealing and chickens squawking, which for   
that moment gave her a chill. How far off the campsite had she really gone?   
"Relax, Monica relax." she said as she got to the wide doors of the barn.  
  
It looked harmless to look around some. What could hurt she wondered.   
Reyes pulled and pulled on the big faded red doors of the barn. One finally   
creaked just enough for her to squeeze though. The only light she had was the   
moon coming in from the big hole in the roof. There inside she found horses   
standing in rows waiting to be feed. There were also barrels of gasoline that   
lined the walls of the barn. Reyes heard the door creak behind her. She swiftly   
turned and looked behind her. There was a shadow coming! The shadow was carrying   
a pitchfork. She screamed.  
"Hey there, I didn't mean to scare you. I came out to feed my horses.   
They eat their food chopped up." At the sound of that Reyes fainted. The old man   
finished his work and then carried Reyes inside his house.  
  
  
In the cabin way across the other side of the field, a boom box blasted   
out hits of the newest, hottest groups.   
"This rocks. No parents, no cops, no one." Ronnie addressed.  
"Yeah, rock on!" Phil repeated in his loud voice. "There's nothing that   
can stop us now."  
"Sure, what ever." Miguel whined from his bed.  
"What's wrong?" Ronnie pushed the button to turn off the radio.   
"Nothing."  
"He's lonely without his girlfriend Marry." Phil laughed.  
"Not funny." Miguel shot back.  
"Then go next door and see her if you miss her that much."  
"I can't," Miguel explained, "All of the girls went out to investigate   
this old campsite hours ago."  
"Have they returned?" Ronnie questioned with a look of terror in his eyes.  
"No! I'm really worried about them."   
Next thing the guys knew was the door to their cabin slammed opened. A masked man   
walked in. With one mighty swing he chopped off their heads. The bodies sank to the   
floor while the three heads rolled across the wood of the cabin.   
"That will teach them to miss with the mighty Jason." Jason's anger somewhat   
sighed. He kicked one of the heads out the door like a soccer ball. "Heads up!" he   
yelled and then laughed an evil laugh. "This is fun." Jason could hear his own evil   
breath through the holes in the mask. Jason's head started to ache, some which made   
him, let out a low scream. He looked back at the headless bodies. "Till next time   
boys," and slammed the door behind him. "Now where are my other friends I want them   
to have some fun with me." Jason disappeared into the woods.   
  
Scully followed a trail until she came to a large, run-down building with   
a carved wooden sign that said "Lodge". The windows were all boarded with unpainted   
plywood. The door was half was off its rusted hinges. Scully walked up the steps.  
In the darkness behind her, she heard a twig snap. She spun around and look out   
towards the trees.  
"Who's there?" she called. Only silence. Mulder had to hide behind a tree.   
He didn't mean to scare her. When Scully touch the door on the porch, it fell off.   
She jumped back as the door hit the ground and almost landed on top of her.   
Mulder ran from the tree. He stopped when he saw that she was all right. Mulder   
wanted her to be in his arms right now. Her beauty, ever since they meet years   
ago, had won his heart. Now even though she was mad at him, he was still struck   
by the sight of her. He along waited to touch her skin against his.   
He watched her vanished into the darkness like a magician in a stage show.   
The floorboards were coming lose and creaked with every step that Scully made.   
She breathed heavily as walked farther into the darkness. A sudden loud fluttering   
over her head made her gasp, but when she looked up towards the wooden ceilings   
she didn't see a thing, just endless cobwebs waving slowly like underwater plants.   
She walked forward and passed a couch but a black baby grand piano caught her eye.  
She watched as the keys moved by themselves. She heard footsteps coming towards her.   
Someone was standing in the doorway right in front of her! She started to walk   
backwards slowly. She ran into something and jumped. She turned around and found   
herself in some man's arms. He lifted her off the ground a few inches so they were   
about the same height. She felt like, her heart leaped right out of her throat, she   
was so scared.  
  
After a long swim Monroe climbed out of the pool. She saw the man with a   
hockey mask; he looked furious. She screamed out and ran around the pool. The man   
went right after her carrying a machete, swing it back and forth though the air.   
She flew though the door and raced outside but the man caught her by the arm.   
"Let go of me, you sicko." Jason dragged her back inside and placed her down on   
the diving board. 


	7. chapter 7

With one hand holding her down he lifted his other hand and sliced open her   
neck. Blood poured out of the cut as if someone turned on a facet full blast.   
"That will shut her up." He took the body and chopped it into pieces then   
carried them all to the locker room. "I'll place you in locker 13. That way   
everyone will know I did it. Ha ha ha ha." He slammed the locker door. "Now   
for her friends, they all must be stopped."   
  
Reyes slowly started to move. "Ah, my head," she remarked. Her eyes   
adjusted to the room. "Where am I?"  
"Oh, good I see you are alright." A man's voice came from another   
room just to the left. "You fainted about an hour ago. Do you want something   
to eat or drink?"  
"No, well do you have anything for a headache?"  
"Coming up Ms…."  
"Special Agent Reyes with the FBI."  
"FBI? What are they doing out here?" as he walked in with some pills   
and a glass of water. "Here you are Ms. Reyes." She took the pills and water   
from him.  
"Thanks." She swallowed the pills and then faced him. "We came to the   
camp up the road to do a little investigative work. Something about drug dealers."  
"I don't know of any around here. Most of the folks, which are not that   
many, that live out here work on farms."   
"Yeah,"   
"That camp was closed down years ago because of a drowning/murder." He   
looked at her and took a few minutes to answer. "No one really likes to talk   
about that day. They say that ever few years the ghost of the boy haunts that   
camp. Bad things happen to those who stay there."  
Reyes who hardly believes in anything in the way of ghost somewhat believed   
the old man.   
"I better go and find my friends then."  
"Are they lost in the woods?"   
"Some of them are yes."  
"Then you better find them. The murders always accrue at night time."   
He leads her to the door. She turned to thank him but he was gone!  
"What the?" Reyes question and the door opened on its own. She walked   
out shaking her head. She wondered back to the campgrounds and saw a trail of   
blood. It stopped abruptly. All she could imagine was her Doggett all cut up;   
bleeding from head to toe and calling her name out. She tried to sake the image   
from her mind but couldn't. Tears went down her face.  
  
Doggett found his way out of the woods. Even with his flashlight the   
darkness of the building made it hard for Doggett to find out where he was.   
He had stumbled across a large, boarded-up building that appeared to be the   
old camp's gym. He was intrigued to find out what was in there. He slowly   
made his way up to the front steps. Some of the wooden boards were lose.   
Doggett made it to the first step and almost fell though but was able   
to get control of his balance.   
He pried the door open and stepped inside. To his left, there were racks   
lined with basketballs. "I should shoot some while I'm here." He looked around,   
"Where the courts?" He walked over the racks and picked up one of the balls. He   
bounced it down the court and shoots. After a couple of shots, he takes his shirt   
off towipe the sweet that was getting in his eyes. He continued to play for a few   
more minutes.   
"I need to find some water." He walks to the back of the gym. Instead of   
finding a water fountain he finds showers. "Now that's more like it." He unblucked   
his pants and placed them on the bench in the locker room. "Just what I need a   
shower." He turned to knobs and let the water flow down him. He let out a sigh of   
relief, "Ah." The cool water relaxed the tension that was in his lower back and   
shoulders. When Doggett turned to face the locker door he saw a man in what he   
believes to be a hokey mask. He blinks and then the man is gone. Doggett steps   
from the shower and goes back to retrieve his cloths.   
"That man stole my cloths." He yelled though out the locker room. So he   
starts looking in the lockers hoping to find a towel. He reached up to locker   
number 13 and opened it. Out fell a body that was chopped up into pieces. Doggett   
jumped back. He just stared at the body. He opened the next locker and found a   
towel. He wrapped it around him and looked back at the dead body to make sure he   
wasn't just seeing things. He looked down at the face of Monroe and scream.   
He ran out of the gym crying at the top of his lungs.  
Mulder held her close. "It's ok. It's just me Mulder." He put Scully down.  
"I'm so glade to see you. I heard footsteps and saw someone standing in the   
doorway. I thought someone was after me."  
"Never fear, I'm here to save you." She smiled at him. "I can't stop thinking   
about you, Scully." That statement took Scully completely off guard. Even if it was   
just a line, it pleased her so much that she couldn't speak. "No one knows me the   
way you do," he went on, "It's like I never feel like myself the way I do when we   
are alone together."  
"Oh, is that so?"  
"Yeah, when Doggett or Skinner are around, I feel that they are taking control   
of us." Scully felt an immediate threat standing right in front of her. He was like a   
fox slinking trough the grass. Slowly moving towards her. So this was it-he was making   
his move. Her mind noted this like it was happening to someone in the movies and she   
was just a reporter. He bent down and kissed her on the lips without saying another   
word. Scully worked her fingers into his hair as she kissed him back. She decided who   
ever it was following her could continue until their hearts content. If they didn't   
mind intruding on her and Mulder, she didn't mind either. Nothing mattered to her   
anymore. All thoughts were focused on Mulder and Mulder alone. Mulder bent down   
and scooped her up into his arms. She held on to his neck. He carried her towards the   
back.   
He found a room off to the side. The room looked like an abandoned office.   
There was a filing cabinet; it's metal drawers open and empty. There was an old   
wooden desk set an odd angle in the middle of the floor, all of its draws removed.   
Part of the desktop had broken off, leaving a jagged, menacing edge. Papers lined   
the desk like someone still used the piece of furniture. Mulder, with one hand, swept  
all the papers onto the floor.   
"Looks like our office at work." Scully liked the sound of that, "our"   
office. He lowered Scully onto the desktop. He was leaning over her, like a doctor   
over his patient; he leaned her back as he kissed her once again. Scully hesitated,   
he pulled back looking at her, wanting an explanation for her sudden mood swing.  
"What is it Scully?" 


	8. chapter 8

"Just….I feel we are being watched by someone."  
"It's all in your head." But Scully was right in the far corner was a   
muscular man with a white hokey mask on! He was watching their every move.   
He was like a lion in thick grass waiting for his prey to walk into a trap.   
In the door way that led to the main part of the lodge was agent Fowley. She   
watched her ex-fiancé kiss his partner so passionately. It made Fowley sick.   
Why wasn't Mulder this way when they were engaged. She step out and tripped   
over a sticking up piece of wood flooring. She landed hard. She picked herself   
up and raced towards the woods. She never wanted to see either of them again.   
The masked man was right behind Fowley.  
Mulder started walking his fingers across the desk like a spider. His   
fingers moved across her stomach. They started creeping up and up. She caught   
his hand. But before she could say a word he swooped down for another kiss,   
pinning her body against the desk with his own. He held her hands over her   
head, kissed her endlessly until she finally had to turn her head away to catch   
a breath. But now he was kissing her neck and she let out a moan, which she wished   
right away she didn't. That moan, got to Mulder. He raised himself higher above   
her, supporting himself by the edge of the desk, when another piece of the   
desktop cracked off in his hand.  
"Fuck." Mulder put his hand to his face to see what had happened.   
There was a piece of wood jammed in the middle of his hand.  
"Are you ok?" Scully questioned as she took his left hand in hers. She felt   
blood oozing out of his hand. "You hand's bleeding real bad Mulder. We need   
to get it fixed." She had major concerns for him now.  
"What's a little blood?"  
"Mulder this is more then a little scratch."  
"Come on Scully, I been shot three times before in my career now, what's   
a prick in the hand." To Mulder it felt like he had just gotten shot again. He   
didn't dare tell that to Scully. The pain shot up his body as fast as Goosebumps   
can form in the cold winter air.  
"You're going to have to get a tetanus shot when we get back."  
"Nah. I'll be fine. Its just wood, no nails."  
"I insist on it as your doctor."  
"Oh, you're my doctor now!" Scully knew that he had won her heart   
and soul. She could never fight it again. Mulder started kissing her neck again,   
slowly letting his fingers of his right hand grope her body. At that moment she   
forgot about everything. Forgot about his cut, forgot about the person or persons   
she saw in the room, she even forgot about Doggett and Reyes. Forgot, forgot, forgot.   
For her and Mulder it had been that way since kiss one. When they touched, sparks   
flew. It was as if their bodies might spontaneously burst into flames. Mulder started   
to unbutton her blouse with his right hand. Nothing could have pulled them apart, not   
now. Except for Doggett screaming at the top of his lungs for help.  
  
  
"HELP! GOD! SHE'S- OH GOD! SHE'S…..!" Doggett was bellowing so loudly it   
was hard to make out all the words, but it was impossible to miss the real terror   
in his voice. Mulder kept kissing Scully's neck. Doggett screamed again, this time   
louder.  
"That's Doggett!" Scully reacted.  
"Good let him keep getting some and let us continue on."  
"Mulder, that's not why he's screaming! There's real terror in his voice.   
I think he's in trouble." There was another scream, this time in horrified blast.   
Then all of a sudden there was silence.   
"We have to help Doggett." Scully tried to push Mulder off her but his   
body was too heavy. She managed to push he hard enough to make him lose his balance.   
Mulder fell off the desk and hit the floor with a thud. A forth scream. Scully looked   
down at Mulder. "Sorry," he held out a hand for her to pull him up. But she knew that   
trick, knew that if she grabbed his hand he wouldn't get pulled up, she would get pulled   
down. He tried that trick once before. She didn't trust him not to do it again. There   
was no time anyway, she had to help her friend Doggett. She turned and started clumping   
out of the room.  
"Come on Mulder," she said without looking back.  
"You're cruel Scully," he responded but she could hear him getting up and start   
to follow her. Scully waited on him to catch up. They both rushed out through the dark   
lodge. They went out the door, down the rickety steps, down the trail, and into the woods.   
Doggett wasn't that hard to find. They just followed his screams. They found him crashing  
through the woods about seventy yards from the lodge. He was crying. The only thing that   
he was wearing was a towel and he was all wet. Mulder and Scully both stopped short when   
they saw him.   
"Monroe," he said. The word came out garbled, he was crying so hard. He coved   
his face in his hands, tilting his head back as he sobbed. Scully stared at him.   
"Someone killed Monroe." Doggett roared. Mulder and Scully just stared at him, not really   
knowing what to say. It was all-impossible to take in. Mulder felt his face go numb with   
shock. He just gaped at Doggett with an open-mouth. What had just happened? Monroe dead.   
That was like a bad joke and despite what Doggett had said, he didn't believe it, not for   
an instant. Scully got into Doggett's face. "Stop it!" she roared, "Get a grip, Doggett."   
She shook him by the shoulders.  
"She's dead I tell ya," Doggett screamed back. "I saw her chopped up body in a   
locker." Reyes, who was standing behind Doggett felt her stomach heave, she bent over and   
started barfing. When she finally stopped throwing up and staggered back to her feet,   
it was like nothing had changed. Doggett was still sobbing his eyes out, both Scully   
and Mulder were still staring at him like he was crazy and Scully was even looking angry.   
It was like a freeze frame at the end of a movie right before the credits roll.   
"Someone chopped her into pieces like she was like some short of meat and jammed   
her in a locker." Doggett moaned, "What kind of bastard would do that…. chop someone up   
for pleasure?" Reyes felt sick again. She bent over sharply, as if she were doing a   
frantic bow, and vomited for a second time.  
"Has anyone seen Skinner, Krycek, or Fowley lately?" Scully asked.  
"No." everyone answered. There was enough moonlight for Scully to now see the   
nasty gash in the meat of Mulder's left palm; blood was still oozing out of it. She   
wrapped it with his handkerchief. They sat down in the grass with Doggett and just   
stood there, frozen in shock. It was like they had become zombies and lost all their   
will power. All of them looked at each other in terror.   
"We've to do something. I can't take the silence." Mulder stated.  
"What are we going to do?" asked Scully. 


	9. chapter 9

"Well," Doggett started.  
"Well, what we got to is get out of here." Reacted Mulder as he   
got to his feet. "Doggett and I will go first and then you two can   
follow us." Doggett didn't like the sound of that at all. Them, going  
first. What if something went wrong? Well I guess if it has to go wrong,   
I want it to be me not them. He thought to himself as he got up. Reyes and   
Scully slowly got up and followed their lead. They felt a little better with   
them in front but they were still really scared. They took the same dirt   
road they had before. All Scully and Reyes talked about was getting out of   
there. They moved very slowly though the woods not to make to much noise,   
for they wanted to make sure that Jason was not after them waiting in the   
woods.   
The dirt pathway had a bunch of hole that filled up with mud. The   
ladies were very careful to watch where they were going. They followed the   
same tracks that the guys did but one that Doggett stepped in was a little   
to deep for Reyes' high heels. Why she was wearing them no one knew. She   
got her foot stuck in the mud. She hollered at Mulder and Doggett to slow   
down while she reached in the hole to get unstuck. Scully tired to help her   
but she was to far stuck in the mud. They pulled at Reyes feet and when they  
finally got free both of them slipped the wet mud. They slid right down the   
slopped part of the grass and ran into Doggett and Mulder who had stop to wait   
on them. Reyes and Scully hit the guys in the bottom of legs and down they went.   
Mulder and Doggett landed right on top of the girls and slid all the way down the   
hill.   
"Avalanche." Yelled Mulder. Splash! All four agents ended up sliding right   
into the lake. After all of them climbed out of the water they sat on opposite sides   
of the pier. Scully facing out towards lake; to her left was Doggett facing the woods;   
to his left was Reyes facing the cabins; and to her left was Mulder facing the moss   
covered camp Crystal Lake sign. All for of them sat in silence thinking about one another.   
  
  
  
"No way. I read that's where the murders of FT13 were."   
"Murders, what murders?" Reyes shouted with fear in her voice. Then she remembered   
what that old man said about the ghost of Jason. She got chillbumps just thinking   
about it.  
"That's just rumors Doggett." Scully called.  
"I wouldn't be so sure Scully. I mean I have heard that Jason comes every  
year and does his haunting." Mulder stated.  
"More then one I may add. I think we should get out of here fast." Doggett   
didn't want them to see that he was panicking. Yeah, he worked in homicides but he   
didn't want to become one himself.  
"I agree with Doggett, he does have a point. The longer we stay here the   
more we become his prey." Mulder called as he got up. Scully was shocked at what   
she had heard Mulder say. "Agree with Doggett, no way Mulder." She looked over at   
him. "You two have never agreed about anything."  
"This is one I agree on too agent Scully. I don't want to die out here like   
this. I'm to young." Reyes joined in. All four agents got off the pier just in time   
to see a masked man come out of the woods with a bloody machete.   
"Down in the lake!" yelled Doggett as quietly as he could. The Agents   
descended in the water slowly so that waves and ripples wouldn't be so big. The   
four of them went under water all the way. They swam until they got under the pier.   
Four-bobbin heads emerged from the salty water. They could hear the footsteps getting   
closer and closer. Moss and seaweed lined the edges of the lake. Doggett pointed that   
out to the others. He placed some of it on his head and sank to where only his nose   
and eyes could be seen. Feeling like fools the other agents did the same thing. They   
could only wait under there until he left. More footsteps could be heard, this time   
right above them.   
The old boards of the pier creaked as pressure of this person walked across   
them. The man sat down with his legs hanging over the edge of the pier. The four   
agents stood real still trying not to make the slightest sounds. They heard a loud   
clunk of metal hitting wood and looked up. Through the cracks of the boards,   
they saw a long gray object with gooey red liquid coming off of it. Blood the   
agents realized. Something swam past Reyes' feet and she started to scream   
but Doggett's hand reached out of the water. He slapped it against her mouth.   
"Shh" he whispered. Jason didn't hear the cry but he was looking down   
at the water as small ripples went past his view. He bent down and looked   
under the pier. Nothing. He saw only moss. They heard Jason moving above them.   
They watched his feet go up. He was standing right on the edge of the pier.   
The agents thought Jason was going to jump into the lake after them.   
Instead, to their surprise, he started talking out loud. "This is were it   
all began. I was only nine and two of the counselors decided to go "get it on"   
instead of watch us kids. Some bully, as a joke, pushed me in. I couldn't   
swim at all. Most of the kids just watched as I drowned in this lake. My   
mother took care of all of them and got lots of revenge until I was old   
enough to realize what had happened to me. Now I want my revenge on anyone   
who comes out here. No one is going to have fun but me… Jason, Jason, Jason,   
ha ha ha ha ha….."   
Jason voice was deep and scratchy like a man with emapthizma.  
He picked up the blade and raised it over his head. "No one escapes the powers   
of Jason. I live forever." He chopped at the end of the pier. Pieces of wood hit   
the water. The footsteps of Jason where heard going off the pier. He trampled   
though the woods cutting at anything that was in his way. The four agents swam   
out from the pier. The water was getting warmer the farther they went out.   
"That was close. We almost got it." Doggett addressed as he looked over   
at Reyes.   
"You've got this really scared look on you face." He admitted.  
"You better believe I do," Reyes floated closer to him. "Something really   
scared me down there. I don't know what it was and I don't care to find out.   
We have bigger problems then something that swims."  
"Yeah, we are all a little jumpy after seeing and hearing Jason talk   
about all the revenge that he wants to get." Scully added.  
"Maybe we should go back to the cabins, get our stuff and get the hell   
out of here while we are still standing." Mulder suggested. The four agents got   
out of the water for a second time.  
"No more swimming guys," Doggett joked to break up the tension that   
they all felt. He didn't think they were in the mood for any jokes at this   
time.   
"We have to kill it. He will keep killing if we don't stop him."   
"Are you crazy?" Reyes uttered. 


	10. chapter 10

"The longer he's out there, the more people he will kill. You heard him."   
Doggett answered her.  
"Well," Scully started.  
"Yeah, Doggett's right. I want to help him kill this Jason. You guys can   
go back to the van but remember when we went into this field we made an oath to   
protect all."  
"Well," Reyes remarked as she looked at Scully. "What do you say Agent   
Scully, you know that your partner is right? We do have a commitment to keep."  
"All right. I'll stay." Scully responded. Why do I let them talk me into   
doing things like this. Reyes does have a point, Mulder is right this time. I   
have to respect him on that one.  
"Great that settles it. We'll all stay." Mulder expressed with joy.   
Scully looks over at him. I think some times he gets his kicks out of danger.   
Doggett and Mulder went into one of the cabins; Scully and Reyes went in the   
one right next door.   
"Agent Scully, really why did you go along with them. I know you didn't   
want too." Reyes stated as they went inside the dark cabin.  
"Well, the truth is I don't want to stay any more then you do. I just   
didn't want to leave them all alone out here. I have a lot of respected for   
Mulder and Doggett as partners. Partners always stick together no matter what   
comes up."  
"Is this the kind of work you do all the time in the 'x-files'?"  
"Well, not all the time. I guess we just picked the wrong camp to go   
to. It was all Kersh's idea to come. Hey, speaking of Kersh has anyone seen   
AD Skinner?"  
"I wonder if….." Reyes started and then thought better of it. They sat   
there in silence for a few minutes. Scully went to one of the bed and sat down.   
"Not to much to do out here. I don't like camping to much."  
"I use to." Reyes' voice was now trembling "but now I don't. Not with   
a murder casing all his victims like they wild animals." Reyes sat down on the   
bed across the room from Scully. They sat in the dark for awhile.  
  
  
"Doggett do you have a plan on how we can kill this Jason guy?" Mulder   
questioned as he sat down on the bunk bed.  
"Well," Doggett climbed on the top bed. "Not at this moment I don't."  
Doggett laid his head down. "How do you stop a killer that can't die?"  
"Everything dies, Agent Doggett it just depends on how. I think I want   
to rest some before we get back out there and kick Jason ass."  
"Between the four of us I think we can come up with something." Doggett   
responded but Mulder was already asleep in his bed. Rain started pelting down on   
the cabin's tin roof like gunfire. Reyes was looking out the window when a bolt   
of lighting lit up the sky. It made her jump. Scully looked over there.   
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing just the lighting scared me some that's all." There was a faint   
scream in the woods. "I think we better go and stay with guys," Reyes called in   
the dark. "I think Jason is coming this way. This is the first place he will look   
for us." Scully got to thinking that Reyes was right. "Good idea," Scully got her   
stuff, "Let's go."  
Reyes and Scully went over to the guys cabin and knocked on the door.  
"What? Who?" Doggett questioned as he climbed off the bunk. He walked   
slowly over to the door.  
"Doggett, Mulder open up! We think the killer is coming this way."   
Shouted Scully.  
"I'm coming," Doggett unlocked the door and the girls ran inside.  
"What's all the racket?" Mulder sat up in his bed.  
"We think that the killer is coming this way. We heard screams from   
the woods. We got scared." Reyes admitted as she looked over at Doggett.  
"Ok, let's all calm down and think about what to do." Reyes and Scully   
sat down on Mulder's bed next to him. Doggett went over to the door and made   
sure it was locked. As they were thinking about a plan Mulder heard the faint   
breathing of something under the floorboards of the cabin. It got a little more   
heavy and then slowed again. He got off the bed and put his ear to the floor.  
"Do you hear something Mulder?" questioned Doggett.  
"Shh." Mulder listened again. "I hear the faint breathing of someone down   
there." Mulder reached in his pocket, took out his knife and pried open the floorboard.   
He was right. Skinner was laying on his stomach, looking up at him.   
"Help me," he said weakly. Mulder know that voice anywhere. It was AD Skinner.   
He was sure of it. Doggett and Mulder tried to left Skinner out of the hole but…..  
"I hear footsteps not to far from here." Reyes said silently as she could.   
Mulder raced Doggett and Reyes under the floorboard. He climbed in. He looked up at   
Scully, who was hesitant for a moment like she was frozen in time.   
  
  
"Scully!" He yelled. She must have snapped out of it. She sank under the cabin   
just as pounding on the door began. Scully and Mulder reached up and stretched for   
the wood piece of flooring. "Now when he burst open the door slide it in place.   
Ready, steady," The door started to open. "Now." The wood piece slide across the floor   
just as the bang of the door rang out. Jason stood in the doorway for a minute and   
looked into the darkness. He was waiting for some sounds. He heard nothing. He turned   
the light switch on!   
All he saw was an empty bunk bed. He walked around the cabin. "Nothing here.   
Where did those brats get to so fast? Never mind I will find them. They can't run   
forever." He said in the most evil voice. He switched off the lights and slammed the   
door behind him. The agents stayed down there for a moment and then push the board   
back up. Mulder sticks his head out and says that it is clear for now. Doggett and   
Mulder get Skinner out and he screams in pain.   
"I know it hurts sir," calls Doggett, "But we can't really help it."  
"I know," Skinner squints his eyes again. "I just want out of this horrible   
place." Scully walks over to Skinner.   
"We need to put him on the bed." Mulder and Doggett take him by the legs while   
Reyes and Scully take him by the arms. They lifted him up on to the bed. Scully takes   
the belt off and looks at the damage. "You have a nice and long scratch on you sir but   
I see that it somewhat stopped bleeding." Scully wrapped his leg back up; took the belt   
and pulls it tighter then it was the first time. "That should hold you." 


	11. chapter 11

"Yeah," he squinted his eyes again, "I think that that will take out   
all the circulation in my leg." Skinner coughs some. "Maybe you four should go   
out and kill Jason. I'm in no condiction to go out running around casing him."  
"No Skinner, I'm in not going to leave you here alone. Something might   
come up and you might need some assistance." Scully stated.  
"Why don't me and Mulder go out and kill this guy while you and Reyes   
stay with Skinner. I think we," Doggett looks over at Mulder. "Can handle him."   
Mulder looks back at Doggett. "I'm sure we can. I think I have a gun in my stuff."   
Mulder responded.  
"Good thinking, we are going to need all the help we can get." Mulder   
goes though his bag and finds out that he does have his gun with him. "Here   
Doggett take this," He hands the gun out towards Doggett. Doggett looks confused.   
"Oh, never mind Doggett, at least I have pockets." Scully and Reyes laugh in the   
background. Scully gives Mulder a look like come here before you leave. Doggett   
turns to the door.  
"When you're ready Mulder I'll be on the porch." Reyes follows him.   
She didn't really want him to leave. For she knew she may him again. She calls   
out for Doggett. "Please be careful Doggett. We are counting on you on this one.   
We need you to kill that monster before he kills one of us."   
"I know Reyes," he turns and faces her. He wipes tears from his face.   
In his eyes there was this look of happiness and pain. Tears drip down from his   
face as he walks up to Reyes. He grabs her, pulls her near and kisses her on the   
lips. She is shocked at his actions but she loves it. He looks back at her. "I'll   
do it for you."   
  
Back in the cabin Scully looks at Mulder with a sad look in her eyes.   
"Mulder." She uttered.  
"Yes, Scully."  
"Do you think that you and Doggett can really kill this thing?"  
"Well, at least we have to try to do something. I know that it will be   
dangerous but well, we have been in situations like this one before haven't we?"  
"Yes, but…" she was cut off when Mulder kissed her on the lips. When he   
looked back at her he sees that she is getting teary eyed.  
"I'll be careful but this is something I have to do. I must prove this to   
myself."  
"I'm going to miss you Mulder." Mulder leans in and kisses her again. In   
the background, Skinner eases in and out of consciousness. Scully turned around   
and looked at him, "I think he is going to faint again. I need to check on him."  
"Doggett and I will be fine out there. Just trust me." As Mulder heads the   
door, he turns and waves at Scully. As soon as he walks out the door Reyes runs   
up to him and gives him a hug.   
"Guys, please be careful. I don't want to lose you." She sniffles. Mulder   
looks over at Doggett. "We will kick this guy's ass if it is that last thing that   
we do," With that Reyes busted in to tears and run inside the cabin. Doggett just   
stood there. He knew that Reyes was really worried about them and she didn't want   
them to leave. Doggett got this feeling of courage inside him. He wanted to this   
for Monroe and Reyes.  
"Where do we look for this guy Mulder?"  
"Well," Mulder looked around. "He is watching us as we speak."  
"What are we supposed to do scream?"  
"Hey what a good idea."  
"But…" Doggett started.  
"No, Doggett some racket is just what we need. He came after people that   
made a lot of racket right?"  
"Yeah so? What's that got to do with us?"  
"We make up a situation of a lot of noise and then he will come after us."   
Mulder and Doggett took the muddy trail they had taken before and walked and walked   
and walked. Mulder was thinking where Jason might be hiding, watching them.   
"Crap, we have not even found a clue of where this Jason guy is." All of a   
sudden as if on cue trees and vines where being sliced and diced.   
"Good I hear him coming."  
"Now what?"  
"Bring him to the open field, that way we'll have room to run if we need it."   
The guys took off running with Jason right on their heels. They reached the field   
and Mulder turned around ready to shot Jason. He aimed the gun but for some reason   
couldn't pull the trigger. He froze like a statue.   
"Shot him Mulder! Shot him Mulder! Now!" yelled Doggett with real terror   
in his voice. Mulder didn't even blink his eyes. Doggett ran up to him and snatched   
the gun. He aimed it at Jason and fired. It hit Jason in the arm; the one with that   
carrying the machete. The shock of being hit knocked the knife out of his hand as   
pieces of rotted flesh crumbled to the ground. Jason got madder with even shot that   
was fired at him.   
"Look at these two fools. They think that they can kill with that gun.   
Nothing stops me. I can't die. Ha ha ha ha." Jason kept coming closer and closer   
watching Doggett the whole time. Jason ripped opened part of his body and threw   
some fluid at the guys. Mulder turned his head some to look at something in the   
bushes to his left. The fluid hit his eyes at an angle. Doggett was hit head on.   
They both fell to the ground in pain.   
Doggett landed right on top of Mulder,which made the piece of wood in his   
hand jam farther in. Mulder wanted to kill Doggett at that moment but he knew that   
he was trying to protect them from this monster. Doggett kept firing at Jason until   
there were no more bullets. He dropped the gun just as Jason stepped forward almost   
on top of them. Jason looked down and lifted his hand over his head. Then he remembered   
that he didn't have his knife with him.   
"Should I strangle this guy or should I take him to my lair cave on the   
hillside?" Mulder laying face down, turned his head to one side so he could see.   
All he saw was some dirty, muddy shoes. Jason saw blood coming from Mulder so he   
thought he was already dead. He just wanted to kill the man that shot him and display   
his organs in his museum for the dead. Jason just stood there for a few minutes   
staring down at the two men. Doggett's mind was wondering what was coming up next.   
Was he going to die laying right next to Mulder? Doggett's body felt all weak and cold.   
What is happening to me? Doggett question as Jason slowly and gently picked him up.   
They headed for the woods and the hillside. Mulder somewhat was able to watch where   
they were going. To him it seemed to be a cave. He was hoping to be able to get up   
and go after them. His body was all stiff and weak. He tried to get up but his body   
wouldn't let him.   
"I've got to help him if I don't he wont make it." He tried to get up again   
but he fell back down. "I can't….I can't do it." He struggled to get up again. No use. 


	12. chapter 12

Back in the cabin Skinner, Scully and Reyes were getting really worried about   
Doggett and Mulder; they hadn't come back yet. Skinner had the idea of Scully   
and Reyes going out and looking for the guys.  
"We are not going to leave you here Skinner and you know it." Scully   
stated.  
"Scully's right. I think that the guys can take care of themselves out   
there." In her mind though she was really worried. What if something went wrong   
and they needed their help. "We haven't heard them scream or anything."  
"No but we heard a gun fire." Skinner responded. "When Mulder uses his  
gun that usually means he needs help."  
"Are you sure about that?" questioned Reyes.  
"Um" Scully had to think for a minute. Scully looked over at Skinner   
who gave her one of those 'you know I'm right' looks.   
"Skinner's right, Mulder never fired his gun at anyone unless he was   
in a dangerous situation, where he felt threatened. I think that we should go   
out and look for them."   
"How are we going to find them? They could be on the other side of the   
camp by now." Reyes stated as she went over to where Scully were standing.  
"Why don't the three of us go out? I think can walk somewhat."  
"Well," Scully started, "That might be a good idea. I know that they   
can handle themselves but something's not right. Mulder just doesn't fire his   
gun unless something really scares him." Reyes and Scully lifted Skinner off the   
bed, which he finally was able to get up.  
"Are you sure this is going to work?" Reyes asked, who herself was not   
sure that Skinner should even be moving.  
"Yeah, I think I want to help you guys in any way that I can. If Doggett   
and Mulder are in any trouble I need to be there to back them up. I know they   
would do the same thing for me." Scully remembered all the times that he had   
saved her and Mulder when they got into trouble and definitely would gotten   
fired. When Mulder heard a squeak he knew that something was about to happen   
to him. What he didn't know. He tried to scream out but his voice was mute. It   
was as if the chemicals that were thrown at him shut down his whole body. Reyes   
stepped out of the cabin and spots a man laying in the grass.   
"There they are!" She yells. Scully and Reyes both run to see who it is.   
"Mulder, Mulder" Scully screams. Mulder didn't move. "Noooooo."  
She got really worried, she feared the worsted; that he was dead. She bent down   
and cradled his head in her hands. She held him close to her body. "Mulder,   
Mulder what did they do to you?" she cried out. Reyes just stood there looking   
down at him. Skinner came limping over to them. Mulder could see watery images   
around him. He saw two figures, one was with boots and the other was, high heels.   
He knew that had to be Reyes.  
"What is it Scully? Is Mulder…" Skinner swallowed hard, "Is Mulder dead?"  
"Well, he's not moving." Scully put her head on top of Mulder's. Tears   
poured   
from her eyes and she sniffed. Mulder wanted to scream out to her but couldn't.   
He's body felt numb. Skinner looked down at Mulder.  
"I'm…" He swallowed hard again, "I'm sorry Scully." He really didn't   
know what to say to her. After all he didn't want to believe it himself. Tears   
stared to from in his eyes as he looked down at Mulder's unmoved body. Reyes   
shared the same pain as the others but didn't think he was dead.  
"Where's Doggett?" she looked around. Skinner and Scully both sighed at   
the same time. Skinner turns to Reyes.  
"I don't know but he might be dead as well."   
"Nooo He can't be." Yelled Reyes as she looked down at Mulder; she pictured   
that that was Doggett on the ground. She bent down next to Scully and cried. Scully   
held Mulder a little closer to her.   
"I can't believe this Mulder. You wouldn't die on me." Mulder's hand   
twitched some. "Ah" he let out a sigh of pain. "Mulder! You're okay." Scully   
cried out as she squeezed him. "I…." He staggered out, "I can't see. It's all blurry."   
"Mulder you're ok." Scully repeated as she hugged him tighter.   
"Ah, not so tight Scully." Scully loosened her grip on him. He coughed   
some. She reached down and kissed him.   
"I'm just glade that you are all right."  
"What did Jason do to you?" asked Reyes.  
"I don't really know. We got something thrown in our faces and then fell the   
ground. Jason took Doggett off."  
"Doggett's gone?" Reyes called out as she looked around for him.   
"Do you know where Mulder?" inquired Skinner as he leaned in some.  
"Yes," Mulder coughed again. He sighed a long sigh and then continued "he   
took him to some cave lair of his. That what he said anyway." He pointed to the woods.   
"Over that way." Skinner pointed back.  
"Yeah," Mulder squinted his eyes, "Ah., I think these chemical paralyzed   
me some."  
"Don't move Mulder. We will go after Doggett." He looked over at Scully and   
Reyes. "How are we going to stop this guy? He wants all of us dead and will stop at   
nothing to get it." Reyes fumbling in her pocket felt her lighter. Just then she   
remembered the gas cans in the farmhouse.   
"I've got an idea." She remarked out loud. Both Skinner and Scully looked at   
her. "I remember that there is gasoline cans in an abounded farmhouse up the road.   
We can trap Jason in the cave and blow it up."  
"How are we going to get him to stay down there long enough?" Scully   
question as she looked over at her two friends. "And what about them? We can't just   
leave them here?"  
"Scully you and Reyes go. We will be ok. Jason thinks I'm dead so he won't   
come back this way any time soon. He is after Doggett; for Doggett shot him and he   
wants payback." Mulder states as he looked up at her. Scully and Reyes agree and   
leave for the farmhouse. With the help of Scully, Reyes opens the barn doors with   
ease and collects some cans of gas.   
"Are you sure this is going to work?" Scully questioned as she picked up   
two cans of gas.  
"Yes, I found my lighter in my pocket, that is what made me think about   
this place and the gasoline cans." They carried the gas cans back to the campsite.   
Mulder points out the location he saw Jason go. 


	13. chapter 13

"That way, but I don't know how far." Scully and Reyes start to walk   
the way that Mulder points. While on their walk up there, Reyes who wasn't   
paying attention to where she stepped, fell in a hole. "Ah," She slid down   
into a secret entrance to the cave. Scully looked down from above.  
"Reyes," she calls quietly as she places her cans down.  
"Yes, Scully." Reyes calls back in a soft voice. "I found the cave   
we were looking for. I'm going to look around some."  
"Not without me your not." Scully slid her gas cans down first.   
"Head's up." The cans slid down the smooth surface. She then slid down the   
hole. Reyes took out her flashlight and turned it on. "I think this is part   
of the cave." Both agents crawled on all fours through the opening. Reyes   
heard a muffled cry. She believed them to be Doggett's.  
"We have to go!" They speeded up some. They finally made it to an   
open area.   
"Turn out the light Reyes. We will get caught." Reyes turns off the   
flashlight and spots Jason with Doggett. Doggett looked all drained. Reyes   
slid out of the entrance and groped her way along the wall. She wanted to see   
better what was going on. Scully followed her.   
In the middle of the open area, Reyes and Scully could see a large, smooth   
built up rock that looked like an altar for sacrifices. The masked man put   
Doggett down on his back across the rock, so that his head hung off one end   
and his legs off the other. The man stepped forward. His bloody hands started   
groping Doggett. Doggett knew that he was in trouble. The man held up the   
x-acto knife and….. Doggett's breath was now coming out in huge painful gulps.   
Both men turned when they smelled smoke. Jason shook his head and then looked   
down at Doggett. Doggett stared back but, couldn't see anything. He was hoping   
that Mulder was right behind them.   
"I'm going to cut out every single one of your organs and display them   
in the museum I'm building in memory of all the dead folks I have killed over   
the years." Doggett didn't like the sound of that too much. What sick mind gets   
joy out of seeing the organs of a dead man? Doggett felt sharp nails scratch an   
actual line where he was going to cut. Doggett felt the indent of the first cut;   
the wet feeling made Doggett scream.   
"I don't think so!" a voice in the dark yelled which, made both men turn.   
Jason dropped the x-acto knife of the floor. "Come and take me. I'm right here!"   
The masked man followed the voice. "Now." Scully got over to Doggett and dragged   
him across the floor. The two of them found the hole and climbed out to the field.   
The masked man screamed. He found the knife and ran after the voice. "No body   
messes up my fun." He yelled out. Reyes went around the corner, bent down, and   
pour out the gasoline from the tin cans she took from the farmer. Gas poured   
right on Jason's feet! Jason lunged at Reyes as he stepped in the liquid and   
sliced open her arm with the knife.   
"I got you know!" he said.  
"I don't think so buddy." She reached in her pocket, took out her liter   
and lit it. "Bombs away." Reyes ducked in the side of the rock just in time   
as a gulf of flames surrounded Jason. His horror screams echoed through out the   
cave. The masked man flamed up and started running towards the hole. Reyes managed   
to squeeze out just as flamed hands came down. When she reached the surface,   
she coughed and then screamed for help. Mulder, Scully, Doggett and Skinner ran   
her direction. Mulder and Doggett lifted her to her feet.   
"Look out guys," Scream Skinner just as a ball of fire emerged out of the   
hole.   
"We have to destroy the mask." Doggett responded.  
"And how do we do that Doggett?" Doggett looked around the field and saw a   
blurry, shinny object that Jason had earlier.   
"I've got an idea." He ran over and picked it up. "This way good old Jason."   
Doggett waved the shinny object as to flag down Jason. He waited until he smelled   
the rotting; burning flesh of Jason before he swung at him, just like he did in his   
baseball game years ago. The head rolled into the lake. Doggett pushed to body in   
with it.   
Mulder took off his shirt and belt. Scully wrapped Reyes arm up and they looked back   
at Doggett who was watching the body sink into the water. The head just floated   
towards the shoreline. Doggett jumped in lake after it. He pushed the machete between   
the mask and the flesh; seesawing back and forth. All the way down until the mask   
and face were two pieces. The mask sank down…down…down to the bottom of the lake never   
to be seen by the agents again.   
  
Two days later…….  
  
Scully laid in her hot tub and let the bubbles come up to her neck. She placed a   
washcloth over her eyes to let water drip down her face.   
"Ah, this is more like it. More relaxation." She was startled by something   
in the water. She took the washcloth off her face and all of a sudden, she sees this   
man slither out of her drain. He slithers up the front of her. He was wearing a   
hockey mask. She pulls it off and sees the rotted fleshy face of Krycek. She screams   
and sits straight up in her bed. Little beads of sweat line her face.  
"Man, I got to stop having these nightmares about Jason. He is dead, dead,   
dead!"  
William started to cry in his crib. "It's ok, sweetie I'm here." She walks over to   
the cradle, bends down, and picks him up. William stops crying admitiely. She   
believed the baby knew she was having a nightmare. She placed him down and he falls   
fast a sleep, something Scully needed real bad. She quietly crept out of the room   
and went to the den. She clicked on the TV. All that was on was the news stories about   
the murders. It reminded her about the other agents, who where still in the hospital.   
She clicked off the TV and placed two pillows under her head. Soon she was asleep   
dreaming about Mulder's kiss. Tears dripped down her face as she dreamed.   
  
In hospital room one was Mulder and Doggett. Doggett laid in his bed with tubes coming   
out of the back corner of his eyes that were sucking and draining out the liquid that   
was thrown in them. Mulder was just staring into space. He's hand was throbbing and   
itching at the same time.  
"Ah, I want to get out of here. I can't take it anymore!" he screams.  
"You're telling me, agent Mulder. I can't take this quietness all around me.   
I want to get back to work. The pain in my eyes is killing me."  
"Are you going to be able to see again?"  
"Yeah, the doctors are draining the liquid out of them but I have to stay here   
for two weeks. I hate that idea, it's only been two days and I want to get out of here."   
He faces Mulder, "It's not so much the not seeing anything right now, it's the   
sucking sounds of these tubs that is making me disgusted. It sound like my eyes balls are   
getting sucked out of their sockets."  
"I had that done yesterday. It was worth every sound to get your sight back.  
I can see, for the most part, normal again. He faced to look out the window. "I wonder   
how Reyes and Skinner are doing?"  
In room number two, AD Skinner was sleeping in his bed snoring softly. Ryes on,   
the other side of the room was clicking channels on the TV. There was a special   
bulletin newscast telling all about the murders that took place over the weekend.   
One cameraman took shots of the dead bodies and was making jokes about how these   
teenagers should have know the legend of Jason. At the scene of the crime they said   
that none of them survived. Even though they didn't find all the bodies of the kids.   
They kept telling people that they where going to demolish the place but Reyes knew   
that would never happen. She sighed clicking off the TV and slowly closed her eyes.   
Scully walks though the hospital doors and the doctor greets her.   
"Dana, good to see you again."  
"Hey, good to see you too." She gives him a worried look. "How are the guys?"  
"Well," he starts off. "Let's go sit in my office and talk about that." In   
Scully's mind she thinks that at least one of them has died. She slowly follows him   
to the office and he shuts the door behind her. "This is better. Have a seat." He   
walks over the filing cabinet and picks up four yellow folders. He sits down at his   
desk and opens one of them. "Let's see," He looks over at her. She has this really   
worried look on her face, like she is about to burst out crying at any minute. "Oh,   
don't worry all of them will be fine. Agent Doggett has to stay with us for two   
weeks for his eyes and we need to watch him. He is weak right now, needs plenty of   
rest but is on his way to a full recovery." He closes the folder and goes to the   
next on. "Agent Mulder, the way that the wood was jammed in his hands there is some   
nerve damage. We had to do a lot of repair to his hand. We will have to keep him   
here for about week, week in a half to watch his therapy. His eyes are fine, he will   
be able to see just like he did before. He was very lucky."  
"Will he be able to use his hand?"  
"For the most part yes, but it will take time. He might get twinges in it   
which may cause him pain." He smiled at her and she sighed in relieve. "Agent Reyes   
will be able to go home tomorrow. She's just great and AD Skinner has been sewn up   
the best that we can do. He lost a lot of blood and will have to be watched for   
a few days. There were some tendon cut though, we can't replace them so he will   
be on crushes for awhile. He might have a slight limp the rest of his life. We   
aren't sure on that yet. Would you like to visit them today?"  
"Well," Scully stared down at William who was now squirming in her arms.   
She stands. "I'll see. Thank-you for the up dates." She shakes his hand.  
"Those guys are really lucky to be alive after all that."  
"You are telling me. I was really scared about them."  
"Take care Dana and keep in touch with me."  
"I will Robert." Scully walks up to the room that the agents were in. A   
nurse in the hall reads the charts. "Would you like to go in Agent Scully?" as the   
nurse opens the door. Scully peers in and sees that Mulder and Doggett are sleeping.   
"No, my doctor instance tells me that they need all the sleep they can get."   
She looked in the window at Reyes and Skinner who were also sleeping. She smiles and   
then heads for the door of the hospital. 


End file.
